Alice Academy: Generation X
by israelita
Summary: What happens after eighteen years in the anime? Mikan has a son she left when she supposedly died, but who’s the father! What will be her son’s future problems? Is Mikan really dead? RxR usual pairings.
1. Prologue

_**Alice Academy:**** Generation X**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice academy, nor its characters… I do own the new ones (especially the 10 year olds…).

**AN:** This is my first fan fic in Alice Academy. Pls. Review so that I will know what to improve… I always use name suffixes in all my fanfics, so please be familiarized.

_**San**__-mr ms mrs_

_**Kun**__- little boy_

_**Chan**__- endearment_

_**(blank)**__- means that those people are so close like brother/sisters._

_**Ojii-chan**__- grand pa. (lolo –hehehe)_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**Ps… skip the prologue if you like….**_

* * *

**Description**: _what happens after eighteen years in the anime? Mikan has a son she left when she supposedly died, but who's the father?! What will be her son's future problems? Is Mikan really dead? RxR usual pairings._

_**Prologue**_

_**18 years after the series (anime)**_

"Natsume…"

There were two people in that room. The forbidden office of the head principal, now, the symbol of freedom and equality in the Academy of alice-bearing children and adult alike. Half of it is thanks to the leaders of **that **rebellion ten years ago, namely, the two people in the room.

Ruka Nogi, the one with Animal Pheromones, led half of the student's to fight against the academy, infiltrating from the inside. Natsume Hyuuga, the "Black Cat", controller of the legendary Fire Alice (a legend he made by himself), led another group consisting of DA Class students to fight with the anti- Academy organization a.k.a. Zero. Both of raids were a success but it came with a price.

They did the rebellion with whole unity. For once, the whole school was united. The students had enough of Zero. The teachers can't take the sight of their students in pain. The teachers were once the students themselves. But no, not those people paid the debt; Natsume Hyuuga did, well before the rebellion.

Ten years ago, it rained hard. The memory just kept replaying in his dreams every night for the past years and no matter what he did, the result is the same…

**That** night he had **no choice** but to burn a house, a home, with his wife and babe in, just to kill Persona. How she screamed down to him to burn the house down. That she will be alright. How he went in that burning building trying to find them. How he only found his babe and how the police didn't find any burnt body inside. Ten long years of pain, guilt and anguish…

Yes, after the rebellion, the Black Cat changed. Never did he allow himself to use his Alice. Never did he remove his restraining mask. Never could his son ever bear his name…

"What is it Ruka?" he answered.

"Today's that **day** isn't it?" said Ruka, "Do you think she is still out there, alive and breathing? She just doesn't know how to contact us."

He asked to know how his friend still feels. Ruka-pyon got over himself and confessed his feelings to a certain girl. She turned him down and was he glad that she did. Because of that, he noticed a different type of flower that grew just by his grasp… the one that he really liked… no, the one that he really loved ever since… _If it wasn't for her…_

But finding only her child left after such an accident… it was tormenting! He could only imagine what Natsume dreams about every night. And the possibility of finding her…!

"We've been searching for her for the past ten years. If we'll find her, we'll find her,." was all the Black Cat said.

"How about Hatsuharu? Ain't he going to study here?"

"No. It's so"

…And the projectile missed its target…

* * *

**AN: please review!!**

_**PS: pls read my ghost hunt fics too… : thanks.**_


	2. Hatsuharu

_**Alice Academy:**** Generation X**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice academy, nor its characters… I do own the new ones (especially the 10 year olds…).

**AN: You liked the prologue didn't you? :)) keep reading, you know you want it:)) hehe**

* * *

**Description**: _what happens after eighteen years in the anime? Mikan has a son she left when she supposedly died, but who's the father?! What will be her son's future problems? Is Mikan really dead? RxR usual pairings._

* * *

_**Chapter one: the Beginning of Spring (Hatsuharu)**_

"Good Morning to all!!"

He walked, no, _ran _down the hallway of the Temple. His bit-blond-bit-brunette type of hair whipped with the wind. He dashed to the kitchen with a very big smile plastered on his face like a tattoo. Every now and then he slips and half-stumbles on the floor. He reached the kitchen in no time.

"Good morning, Narumi-ojii-chan!

"Hey, hey… I told you to call me otou-san. I'm not that old yet," answered the 45 year old blonde.

"But you said okaa-san always, always calls you otou-san. So I should call you ojii-chan!" he blurted out happily.

_He looks so much like Mikan. A boy-turned Mikan, that is…_

"So today is your first day at school, again?" I asked.

"Yep!" He said, munching on the waffles I baked for him.

"I'll be seeing Xeride (sheride) and Pods at school again! Oops!" he said, "I mean, Mioshi and Ren."

He looked so happy. His hair, even though had been kept long, doesn't even affect his happy-go-lucky figure. So Mikan, yet so much _different_, like always…

'_I wonder what it is…?'_

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" he blurted out.

I laugh, so much about likeness, they're mirror reflections!

He grabbed his backpack and rushed to the door.

"Ja ne, Ojii-chan! (Ciao, Gramps!) he said before he rushed out of the door to the other side of the gate.

I watched till his shadow was gone. Then I dialed on the phone. _(BGS: RING!!)_

"_Who is this?"_ A deep voice answered me.

'_Good, he answered.'_

"Hatsuharu will be starting school this year again, today. Don't you want to visit him a bit?"

"_No"_

"Hotaru's going to come here."

"_Let her come."_

"You know," I asked, better get to the point, "He looks a lot like someone I can't quite distinct. Specially when he sleeps."

"_Just make sure that he is out of harms way."_ And he hung up.

* * *

"Hey, Xeride! Pods!"

I greeted them. As usual both of them have emotionless faces. They're twins, both raven-haired with beautiful blue-sapphire eyes. Both also have great knowledge about technology. No, **Nanotechnology**. But to me, they're Xeride and Pods, my two best friends.

"What do you want?" Xeride asked. Xeride is, well, Xeride. He loves to invent things but he also loves to be around animals. He usually invents animals that are animal-shaped. His favorite, up until now, is Mu-chan, his kitten-like robot that's made of very black metal. He said it looks a lot like me. He, I noticed, carried Mu-chan in his backpack.

"Nothing! Hi there, Mu-chan!" I said while petting the cat. It, however lashed my hand with its claws.

"YAW!! Owww…" I said as I cradled my injured hand.

"You shouldn't touch Mu-chan while he's in the backpack." Pods answered me. Pods, even though 'Pods' a boy's nickname, is a girl. She usually creates robots that deal with transportation (e.g. the mirror teleporter at her home connected to the mirror in my room.) Her real name is **Ren Nogi**. Ren means waterlily. Pods would be the lily (flower) and Xeride would be the lily pads (leaves) protecting her. That's pretty much their situation, I guess. By the way, Xeride's real name is **Mioshi Nogi**.

My name is _**Hatsuharu Sakura**_. My first name means "_the beginning of spring_". My surname, on the other hand, means "_cherry_" or "_cherry blossoms_". Maybe, all in all it means "_The cherry blossoms on the beginning of spring"._

"Why?" I asked.

"It's like you when you're still in bed." Xeride answered.

I was shocked.

"WHAT!"

Baka, Baka, Baka… (Baka gun x)

"Ouch!"

"Don't shout," Pods answered, "Baka."

* * *

_**Interlude:**_

**Invention 001:** _Mu-chan_

A kitten-like robot made to function as a kitten with emotions like Hatsuharu.

Additional information: Mu-chan is sooooo cute.

**Invention 002:** _Baka gun x_

It is a new form of baka gun, with water gun design and small enough to fit in any pocket of a bag. Shots air bullets to only one target no matter where you point it at (In short, it has target-lock.). It also has automatic adjuster that adjusts the hardness of the air bullet depending on one's stupidity during the current situation.

**End of Interlude**

* * *

"Pods, Don't do that."

_(gulp!)_ It's Imai-san, the head of the Imai-san Electronic Company. She's tall, also raven-haired, has white complexion and smooth voice. _Help!_

"I've told you that you shouldn't bring those things to school." She added.

"Baka gun x can be hidden away so it can't be noticed." Pods said to her defense.

"Your father already told you never to show your _Alice_."

"I'm not." Pods answered.

"We** do** not." Xeride added

_Alice?_

"Xeride, what is an '_Alice_'? I asked.

"It is complicated… you wouldn't want to know." He said, "Besides, _neko_ (cat), you don't seem to have one." He added with a sly grin.

"No matter," I said as I brushed away his idea, "what is it?"

Xeride was thinking. He's always like that. Maybe cold but he sure doesn't bite, _unlike Pods_…

"To us," he began," it is our ability to understand things about nanotechnology. Creating or inventing things is our _Alice_.

"Otou-san has _animal pheromones_. He could tell animals what to do and even understands them. I also have it but I like nanotechnology better." He added.

I sweat drop, again…

_**??Animal pheromones??**_

"Does that mean you can control animals?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess Pods have it, too. She just doesn't know how to use it yet…"

"Anyway, where's your father? This is the first time you talked about him…" I asked out of the blue. _I really can't understand what he said…_

"He always comes only at Christmas eve…" he answered. He instantly looked sad. One of the few topics that make him show emotions is about his father. I haven't met his father yet, but he would be a good person, knowing that Xeride and Pods are good people.

The day went on nicely. I said my goodbyes to Xeride and Pods and went home.

* * *

"Ojii-chan, I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door, "Ojii-chan, are you home?"

Silence greeted me and the chilly wind. The rooms and hallways are lighted but there is no sign of ojii-chan. I walked slowly to the kitchen. Then I went to his bedroom. Then, as I walked to the hallway, I heard murmurs. I pinned my ear on the door that leads to our backyard pond.

"There is no need for him to be there." It was a man's voice.

"But he has Nullifying Alice… Just like her… He should be admitted in the Alice Academy."

_'Narumi-ojii-chan!_

_'Alice Academy? Who're they talking about?'_

"It doesn't matter if he's an Alice or not. He will always be in constant danger in the Academy."

_'Alice?'_

"Why would he be in danger? Persona is already dead. I don't believe he would get hurt in there when most of the personnel will have him under surveillance."

_'Who's this Persona?'_

"I have a feeling that he is not dead…"

"Sooner or later, someone will notice and he would have to come to the Academy."

"I hope you know that people from the outside still can't go waltzing in the Academy anytime they want."

"I still know I can't see him inside but he needs the education there."

"So you're willing to miss him and send him away to the Academy? For what? For him to learn how to use his Alice when you yourself can teach him how?" the man seem to irritably said.

"I will send Hatsuharu away. It is for him so my feelings don't matter."

_**"No!"**_

* * *

AN: heh, is it good?? please review!! I need them to live :))

_**PS: Next… The Fight…**_


	3. The Fight

_**Alice Academy:**__** Generation X**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice academy, or its characters… I do own the new ones (especially the 10 year olds…).

**AN: thanks for the reviews!! :3 I love you all!! :))  
**

**Description**: _what happens after eighteen years in the anime? Mikan has a son she left when she supposedly died, but who's the father?! What will be her son's future problems? Is Mikan really dead? RxR usual pairings._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Fight**_

_**"No!"**_

Someone shouted from the door and in came Mikan…

Ok, of course not… in came Hatsuharu, with clenched fists and a worked-up expression.

"Haru-kun…" said Narumi.

The boy, however, only glared at the man with a cat mask. His face was full of anger and disgust. Had it not been for the mask, Narumi would have seen the shocked expression on Natsume's face. The boy then pouted and cried as he ran to his grandfather.

"Ojii-chan, Please don't send me away! I'll be a good boy! I'll even cook you breakfast if you want! Just please don't send me away!" the boy cried as he buried his face in Narumi's shirt.

Both men were astonished. Then, Narumi's eyes softened and he spoke…

"I want the good-boy part but I'm not betting my bottom dollar for the breakfast."

And the child laughed. They laughed together as Narumi carried him. The harmonious sound of a child's laugh…

Then he stopped…

"Besides, he looks like a _momma_, Jiji!" the child said, pointing out Natsume's various bracelets, earrings, bangles and his mask.

At this, Narumi did his best not to laugh. When he looked at Natsume, he could swear that he was glaring at him for 'teaching-a-child-something-pretty-stupid.'

"I'll be going," the Black Cat said, "Thanks for calling me out of boredom. You wasted my precious time, too."

And at that, he took a leap from the ground to the fence then over it, all the while Haru was sticking his tongue out.

Out of nowhere came a flying, limousine-like car.

"Did you see Hatsuharu?" Ruka asked after he opened the car door.

He wanted to answer, _'of course I saw him, idiot.'_

"Hn."

'_He looks exactly like Ichigo-Kara.'_

"Well, from the pictures, I bet he looks like Mikan." His blond friend answered. There had been pictures of him in Natsume's office, from his first baby talk to the latest birthday (all courtesy of Hotaru.)

"Have you seen Mioshi and Ren?" Natsume asked he took a sit.

"Yeah, I saw them…" and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Did you talk to them?" the car purred and sped off.

"I haven't got the chance but I talked to Hotaru."

"That doesn't make a difference…"

"I know and she shot me with her Baka Cannon."

* * *

"Ojii-chan?" he asked.

"What is it, Haru-kun?" I asked him. He looked so much like someone when he got angry earlier. I still can't remember who…

"Why were you planning to send me away to study in that, what do you call it again?" he asked with big orange eyes. I chuckle, _'He really looks like Mikan-chan!'_

"Alice Academy… Well, if you would not like to go there, I won't send you…"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Narumi said, smiling.

"One more question…" Haru said as he leaned a head to his grandfather's chest.

"One more?" Narumi chuckled.

"Where are my parents?" he asked.

Silence came to them with the whiff of the wind.

"Everyone in school seemed to have at least one." The child said.

"How could I say it… Do you remember the time when I would always go out at night or by day and it's not work?"

"Yeah…"

"You see, there is a group of people who always meet each other during those days. The work of that group of people is to find a missing person…"

"Is that missing person one my parents?"

"Yes."

"Is ojii-chan a member of the group?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you ojii-chan!"

"Thank you for thanking me…"

_**PS: Next… the Chase…**_

Momma: one who recruits boys for gay houses… (Where did Haru got that term?? :)

an: watch out for the next one!! it's hilarious!! :))


	4. The Chase

_**Alice Academy:**__** Generation X**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice academy, nor its characters… I do own the new ones (especially the 10 year olds…).

**AN:** this is a special chapter to all my friends who are now writers in … I miss you all… ToT

Anyway, this is an important chapter… a catalyst per se…

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Description**: _what happens after eighteen years in the anime? Mikan has a son she left when she supposedly died, but who's the father?! What will be her son's future problems? Is Mikan really dead? RxR usual pairings._

_**Chapter Three: The Chase**_

Haru ran towards school. He ran and ran without looking ahead. The result is that he bumped to another person.

"Ouch, sorry…"

"Watch where you are going, Neko…"

It was Pods that he bumped into.

"Hey, Pods!" Xeride called calling after them. He was wearing denim shorts and a sleeveless jacket.

"Oh, good morning Neko…"

Haru looked at them from head to toe. Pods was wearing a denim mini-skirt over black, cycling shorts and a cute t-shirt with a panda print. Her shoes also have panda prints on it. Xeride has cat prints on his rubber shoes.

"Why are you not wearing your uniform?" and then Haru's face darkened, "You're not going to transfer, are you?"

"You were faster than I thought..." Pods said.

"Where are you going to transfer?" Haru said, fighting back tears.

"Mother said that we would go to Alice Academy…" Mioshi said, with a hint of guilt in his voice. They are the closest friends after all and leaving a friend behind is like lying to them. Lying to friends is one of the world's taboos, one of the seven sins, per se.

"It's good then! You would be close by your father if you're in that school!" Haru said smiling. _Why is it that this school is trying hard to take my family away from me?_

"So… You're leaving now?" Haru asked.

"Yes…" Mioshi said, "You know, we were thinking if you want to come with us to see us in…"

"Uh, but I have school… see you again sometime then! Take care of Pods okay?!" and he rushed in the gates.

"I don't need taking care of!" Pods yelled back at him…

The twins were left in despair and when their mother reached them, her heart broke. But she must harden her resolution. Hatsuharu's future depends on her kids…

She ushered them in the limo.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_I don't care about school! I'm following them!_

Haru pressed the button on his shoes. He always wore the shoes Pods created for him. There are some situations when running or fast skating is needed. Well, he needs speed now. _Need for speed…_

He followed them through throngs of people, through highways, through the market and, now that they entered a type of special road, through the amazing sceneries. But Haru is persistent. He must not get distracted by the sceneries. Unless he is sure that his friends are safe, he must not get happy with all the surroundings. The shoes Pods gave her are impressive…

Pods took a peek at the side window of the car and saw Haru. He raised a finger in the middle of his lips.

"Pods, what's the matter? Is something out there?" her mother asked. Remarkably, her mother used a normal limo, not the one with a tea set in, or the one with a puppet show or the one with tatami mats on the floor, or the one with a Kotatsu (winter table set in Japan) in. Honestly, she could go on forever…

"No. I thought I saw a flying cat…"

He must not get distracted…

He must not get distracted…

He must not get distracted…

_It's hard not to get distracted…_

The trees are humming and the birds are twittering away. The breeze swept by and played with his hair and played with the tree leaves after. The pine trees smelled so mush of mint. _Superb…_

The car stopped in front of a gate. Haru caught himself and hid behind a tree. The gate opened and it showed a blond man inside spreading his arms wide. He saw his friends hug him back and he thought that maybe this is their father, **Ruka Nogi**. From a far, he saw a man who wore black clothing. When the man turned to his direction, he saw the mask. He dived into action.

"I missed you guys. How was your ride?" Ruka asked his children.

"Pleasant." The twins answered, monotonously.

"You must be tired," Natsume said as he neared the family.

"You can rest inside your dormitories. You will start your classes tomorrow." Then he felt it. A glare or a stare, he doesn't care. He whipped his head in the direction of the glare. And he saw a glint of brown-orange hair…

_What is he doing here?_

In an instant, he was in front of the twins.

"Pods, use Peggy-chan!" he said.

"Fine." And Pods procured a winged mechanical horse from inside a small capsule. In seconds they were already 50 feet in the air.

"Hatsuharu-kun…" Hotaru murmured.

"Aah… I don't know what to say… he looks like Mikan…"

_Click!_

"Hotaru! It's not the time to take pictures!"

"This is the first time he flew… right, Natsume-kun?" she said with dollar signs for her eyes.

Natsume sweat dropped… _What is that squirt thinking?!_

"I felt an unknown presence enter the grounds… I didn't expect it to be a ten year old…"

Shuichi Sakurano said as he entered the grounds with Mochiage and Yome Kokoro. Koko drew in a deep breath and cupped his hands on the sides of his mouth.

"We could scare them a bit, huh?" Mochiage said.

"**WE CAN'T GO DOWN BECAUSE THAT MAN IN A MASK IS A…**" And Koko stopped. Then, he burst out laughing.

_**"AAH!"**_ they heard from above. Haru … screamed?

_**"YOU'RE READING MY MIND!?"**_ he yelled again. However, Koko just laughed aloud, clutching his stomach.

"What is he thinking about, Koko?" Ruka asked.

However, Koko only drew an imaginary zipper on his mouth and continued laughing. Above them, Haru was explaining everything to his friends.

"I saw that man once and I don't like him. I think you're in danger…"

"So that's why you followed us?" Mioshi added.

"Yeah…"

"So, the Super Sonic Shoes are working good…"

_**Interlude:**_

**Invention 003:** _Super Sonic Shoes_

It is the specially made, solar-powered, rechargeable shoes that Pods made for Haru so that he won't get late for school.

Additional information: Pods got worried when he came late for school one day. Haru wrote the phrase _'I won't be late for school again'_ twenty times on a grade four pad given by the teacher.

**Invention 010:** _Peggy-Chan_

It is a white steed big enough to carry three little children or two adults. It has wings which makes it applicable for air transportation. Its real name is Pegasus-san. Pods is trying to upgrade it to make it applicable for water transportation.

**End of Interlude**

"Really, kids, you should come down now." Sakurano said smiling sweetly at them. However, Koko just laughed harder and rolled down on the ground.

"What are you doing Koko? You're destroying my composure." Sakurano mildly said.

"You're giving him more reason to think badly about us!" Koko said as he wiped a tear that formed in his eye.

"Oh well." Mochiage said, "I'll do this my way…"

And the kids slowly went down, inch by inch.

"What's happening?" Haru panicked.

"Maybe it's the Alice of Telekinesis," Mioshi said.

"You're scaring them Mochiage-Kun," Ruka said, "Hatsuharu is getting scared."

"What do you suggest, eh, Ruka?" Mochiage answered.

"Natsume…?"

But Natsume is no longer listening. His eyes were fixed solely on the blond boy riding a who-knows-what. Seeing the boy scared didn't seem to lessen his miseries…

"Stop it!" Haru yelled.

They kept going down. But, no matter what, he will never let his friends fall prey to this school!

"I think we should go down now," Pods said at last.

"No! It's dangerous! "

"But we will be down in a minute or so, anyway," Xeride said.

"No!"

"We already lost, Haru. We can't hold out these adults." Pods added.

"No! No one dangerous will lay a hand on the two of you. We'll make a way!"

But Peggy kept going down. Nervousness snapped Haru's calm and angered him…

"_**STOP IT!"**_

And the weirdest thing happened.

Suddenly, Peggy stopped working and they fell down faster than expected. They screamed as they fell down….

"_Mochiage-kun!"_

"_It's not me! My alice is not working on them!"_

And they fell down… and down… and down…

**PLOP!**

Haru felt soft, warm, fur around him. He opened his eyes, slowly, and saw lots of yellow… he sat up and called out to his friends.

"Pods! Xeride!"

The twins emerged from the weird fluffy, yellow… something… and as Haru began running up to them, they turned their heads at another angle.

"**Piyo!"**

"Waaah!" Haru yelled. However, the **HUGE** chick clicked its beak and began tickling him.

"Chi-chan, Thank you!" Ruka said as he hugged the chicks legs while crying.

"Hmm… Second generation of mutated chicks, huh?" Hotaru said. She had something in her hands she quickly hid in her coat. Just as she finished talking, they saw a trail of dust clouds coming to their location…

It was a **HUGE** chicken!

"It's ok, Piyo-chan!" Ruka said as Piyo –chan bowed low so he can stoke her feathers.

The chick set them down as it hid under its mother.

"Something malfunctioned in Peggy-chan…" Pods whispered as their mother came near them, as well as the rest of the adults.

"Don't' make us worry like that."

"Where are you going, Natsume?" Ruka called out to Natsume's retreating back.

As usual, he didn't respond but marched on… obviously irritated…

"Hatsuharu!"

They saw a cab park by the gate and a well-known blond came out.

"Narumi-sensei…?"

"Narumi-ojii-chan?!" Haru said, confused.

"I was called by the school and they said you missed class today!" he said, making his way towards them as the cab sped off. He hugged Haru and said, "thank the gods you're all right…"

"Aah, so that's why my alice suddenly didn't affect them as it should…" Mochiage said.

"Oh, so this brat is Sakura's. No wonder he values his friends so much," and Sakurano tried to ruffle his hair. Haru slapped his hand away.

"I don't want anyone who works at a Gay house!"

'Gay House?'

All of them pointed their eyes at Narumi while Koko laughed harder.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**PS: Next… the Key…**_

Heck, somewhere in the story something rhymed… XD


End file.
